


Taking Back the Crown

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fan Art, Fanart, Gotham style, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post 5x11, kissing with blood, pile of dead bodies, taking care of business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: After the fall of the city, Ed and Oswald have to take back what's theirs.





	Taking Back the Crown




End file.
